1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an active compensation device, and more particularly to the active compensation device with a dual-direction current operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the universal of the audio & video equipment and better desired, the high-level or high-power audio & video equipment is used gradually. In order to obtain the low-noise and wide-linear stereophonic equipment, the different amplifier circuits are adapted to amplify the rectified circuit and a large capacitor is connected to reserve energy to drive the speaker. However, although the stereophonic equipment with high-power amplifier circuit can offer better sound effects, relatively, it needs larger instantaneous current due the stereophonic equipment or other audio & video equipment are non-linear loads. The larger resistance due to overlong power line or overload of the power will not offer sufficient instantaneous current to obtain expected image & sound effects.
Hence, most of consumers re-dispose the dedicated power line and use the power line with enduring high current before operating the high-power audio & video equipment so as to change the power distribution environment. In addition, in order to improve the power quality of the audio & video equipment, consumers further install the power capacitor even though it produces much reactive power and causes energy waste.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.